


Unhealthy

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 不健康关系 三俗 狗血





	Unhealthy

**Author's Note:**

> 不健康关系 三俗 狗血

Tony觉得糟透了。他下意识猛踩了油门，性能优良的发动机发出了抗议的呜呜声，车速已经飙到了一个危险的数字。去他妈的，他根本就不应该感到糟糕，他刚刚才获得了解放——他终于和他那个控制狂男友分手了。几分钟前他气呼呼地把一杯加了冰块的威士忌泼在了Doom英俊无比又不可一世的脸上，然后趁着对方一脸震惊地伸手擦脸时摔门而去，以某种单方面的决绝结束了这段不过两个月的感情。

Tony必须承认，Victor Von Doom的确很有魅力，否则他一开始也不会那么快就心甘情愿地和他搞到床上去。他近乎危险的英俊、野性的深色肤色和强烈的Alpha气息，简直就是催情的魔药。但这并不妨碍Doom同时也是个标准的Alpha式混蛋，他对他的一切强取豪夺，违背他的意愿，无视他的意见，甚至限制他的自自由。一开始这可能还挺有趣的，但Tony很快就受不了了，“Tony Stark属于Victor Von Doom，因为Doom总是得到最好的。”这他妈是什么见了鬼的逻辑？他没有想到这段看似迷人的恋情会令他觉得自己宛如一只被豢养的宠物，对方像是个只知道从他身上榨取快感的混蛋反派，而他应该尽早脱离这一切。

在他自己意识到之前，他已经把车停在了一家高级俱乐部门口。他还单身的时候是这家俱乐部的常客。风流迷人的总裁总是很受人欢迎，无论男女。即使他是个Omega，也有不少女孩儿愿意和他来上一发。

也许放纵自由才是Stark的天性。他干脆地一甩车门，走进俱乐部的大门。他没有任何伴儿，一个人喝酒很无聊，所以他很快就被一个高大的金发Alpha吸引了注意力。对方正端着手里装着金色酒液的玻璃杯冲他扬起嘴角——也许他被闻出来是个Omega了。Tony暗暗打量着他，因为酒精而略有点眩晕的大脑迷迷糊糊地琢磨着这家伙是不是长得有点像他那位老朋友Steve，哦，不，这个胸肌还差了点。而对方已经走到了他面前，显然以为他略带迷离的眼神是某种巧妙的回应。

“嘿，”Tony冲他笑了笑，抬了抬酒杯。对方也冲着他微笑，有意无意地散发着略带皮革气味的Alpha信息素，俗套地开场，“一个人？”  
“嗯哼，你也是？”

也许这就是他今晚的床伴？不需要触摸，Tony都能感受到Alpha上升的体温，显然对方对他很有感觉。好像也不错……脸蛋和身材都还过得去，自从和Doom交往之后，他也没有那么排斥和Alpha进发生关系了。更何况……他重回单身了，他当然有理由和Doom以外的人上床。也许是酒精的作用，他也变得有点潮热起来，任由Alpha扶着微醺的他跌跌撞撞地走出俱乐部，开车来到最近的酒店。而他迷迷糊糊的大脑甚至还没有记住这个金发Alpha的的名字。

随便开间房……Tony意识到他已经被迫不及待的Alpha摁住后颈亲吻。那股皮革的味道开始变得浓烈，浑浊又厚重，他忽然发现自己不喜欢这个。皮革的味道令他胸闷欲呕，嘴唇相接黏糊糊的触感令他想要扭头。他惊讶地意识到自己有点想念Doom身上那种冷调的、带着金属气味的信息素。太闷了，他试探着推了推紧紧贴着他的Alpha的胸肌，“那个，我很抱歉——”

然而对方只是抓住了他不安分的手，带过他的身体直接把他摁倒在了床上，“乖一点，宝贝。”Alpha不容置疑地用腿夹住了Tony的身体，令他忍不住低喘一声。哦，不，有点失控。信息素的味道在空气里蒸腾，Tony意识到自己完全挣脱不了这个Alpha的控制，而他有点不想继续下去了。手掌探进他衬衣里的触摸黏腻发热，充满了不适感。哦，没事的，他安慰自己，强迫自己放松身体来接受那些陌生的触摸。当初他和Doom不是也这样么，没有过多了解，突然就发展到亲密接触的那一步——他可以和别的任何这样的男人上床——因为他根本就不在乎——可是他无法阻止自己的肌肉正在紧张地收缩起来，他甚至没有怎么硬起来。

“不，”他听见自己下意识地吐露出一个音节，“停下来。”他不由自主地扭动起来，然而陷入情欲的Alpha无动于衷，不耐烦地固定住他，手掌甚至已经探入底裤试探地抚摸着臀缝。Tony感到一阵绝望，不，停下来，他不想要——突然间门被猛地打开了，Doom气势汹汹地冲进房间，身上的衬衣甚至还带着Tony泼上去的酒液。“Tony Stark！”他似乎也被眼前场景惊了一秒，而Tony身上的Alpha立刻转头，满脸写着“What the fuck”地瞪着Doom。Tony趁机推开了他，把自己整个缩进了被子里。

“你他妈的是谁？”金发Alpha提起裤子站起来问道，两个Alpha的信息素在空气中激烈地碰撞，浓度之高足以呛死一个Omega，气氛剑拔弩张。Doom指了指那团隆起的被子，“他男朋友。”

“我们已经分手了！”

金发Alpha看了看Tony，又看了看如同震怒的暴君一般立在门边的Doom，咒骂了一声，胡乱披上外套走了。

“你到底来干什么？Victor Von Doom，我再说一遍我们已经分手了！我跟谁上床你管——”

他还没有把这句话说完，用来遮挡身体的被子被猛地掀开，Tony Stark全然赤裸地出现在了Doom的视线中。“为什么要来？Tony Stark，你知道你的发情期是什么时候么？”

哦，天哪……原来以为是酒精带来的若有若无的潮热忽然变得清晰，他惊恐地意识到自己的小腹火热而坠胀，仿佛正在酝酿着迫不及待的液体。他濒临发情，热潮将至，难怪刚刚那个Alpha如此难以自控。

“一个没有抑制剂、即将发情的Omega，深夜独自一人在街上游荡，你问我为什么要来？”Tony能够感受到Doom真的很生气，因为原本安抚着他的Alpha信息素变得汹涌，他觉得自己像是被无形的空气紧紧压制。“你打算怎么办？在街上随便找个Alpha来操你然后标记你？”

这是他自己的错。混乱的作息和抑制剂滥用让他的发情期始终不稳定，而他懒得费心去记录日期甚至疏于关心自己身体的变化。连Doom都比他提前意识到这个……可他仍然倔强地盯着Doom狠狠瞪视着他的眼睛，“如果我愿意，那又有什么关系呢？如果不是你冲进来打断，或许我会有一晚上美妙无比的性爱体验——”

该死的Tony Stark总是有办法让Doom理智清醒的大脑因为怒气烧成一片混乱的火海。他粗暴地把Tony摁在床上，不顾他的惊呼直接把手指插进了那个已经开始淌出甜腻热液的穴口，粗暴地曲起手指搅弄着热得惊人的软肉。“所以你根本就不在乎跟你上床的是什么样的家伙？你只想要淫荡地发情然后狠狠被操，就像这样——”他分开埋在Tony体内的两根手指，绞剪着分开包裹着的软肉，来回操弄着，“你甚至不在乎操你的是个什么玩意儿。”

Tony尖叫起来，Doom的攻势太猛，处于发情期的敏感身体完全无法承受。而Doom总是故意抠弄敏感的粘膜再分开软肉，让大量带着浓郁信息素的滑腻液体淌出体外，Tony觉得自己像是漏掉了一样在涌出液体。他扭动着屁股想要脱离手指的控制，所有语句都被喘息模糊，连愤怒的语气都变得朦胧，“去你的Victor Von Doom，我他妈就非要和你上床？”

“你只能和我上床。”

Tony搞不清楚这个混蛋到底在什么时候解开了裤子，下一秒，他就被一根硬度惊人的Alpha阴茎贯穿了。那还是太快了，他吃痛地哼哼起来，眼底冒出泪花。他动了动被塞满的屁股，那根巨大的阴茎牢牢地嵌在他的身体里，把他钉在床上，无处可逃。他只能尽可能尖锐地冲Doom喊话，“凭什么，你既不是我的合法丈夫也不是我的Alpha！”他想了想又冒出一句，“现在你这是强奸！”

Doom冷笑了一声。他缓缓抽动阴茎碾磨着内壁，却始终不抓住重点，令处于热潮中的软肉颤抖着一次次裹紧他的性器，像一张张不知满足的小嘴在吮吸着他。Tony不由自主地想要呻吟，又咬回唇中，他不能向Doom袒露他在渴望什么。但那实在太痒了，疼痛疏解之后，他身体的内部又热又痒，因为发情而红肿的内壁迫切地渴求更加激烈的摩擦，缓慢的碾磨只会令那里更加瘙痒难耐。他渴望着进入——彻底吞入整根粗硬的阴茎——被狠狠地冲撞、被弄痛甚至被疯狂操弄到坏掉——他终于泄露了第一声难以抑制的呻吟。然而Doom正强迫他流露更多，他深插在里面，以一种令人发疯的方式反复顶弄着生殖腔口充血敏感的两片软肉，浅浅顶开又不进入，迫使那条狭缝间不断溢出滑腻温热的液体，享受着被热液包裹的快感。

“别这样……”

“别哪样？”Doom甚至退出了一截，令他体内那两片丰厚红肿的软肉可怜地颤抖着得不到任何抚慰。

太热了，Tony觉得自己一定是因为热潮而神志不清，因为他正喘息着贴近Doom的身体向他祈求，“别这样……进来。”

Doom冷笑一声，“这可是强奸。”他彻底退了出来，Tony失落地呻吟了起来，他的眼角发热，声音为此变得沙哑，“Victor……操我。”

操！Doom没法拒绝这个，所有自持在Tony面前功亏一篑。意识到这点令他更加气恼，他用力折叠Tony的双腿狠狠向前一挺，粗硬的阴茎破开狭缝，猛地操入了生殖腔内。Tony再次尖叫起来，生殖腔因为突如其来的刺激颤抖着包裹着闯入的阴茎，层层火热的软肉吮吸着发烫的阴茎。Doom舒服地喟叹一声，随即肆无忌惮地操弄起狭窄脆弱的腔体，全然无视Tony的呻吟和求饶。“啊……别这样……操，太快了，我受不了——”

“Tony Stark，你就是喜欢这个。”Doom一边用力把自己送入Tony的身体一边说，“你就是喜欢我抓住你，控制你，狠狠操你弄疼你，无法反抗。”

“不——真的太快了——太多了，啊——”Tony惊叫连连，彻底坠入情欲，吐露的话语毫无逻辑。他全然无法控制自己的身体，只能任由自己在Doom的操弄下不由自主地扭动和呻吟，被操到阴茎高高翘起，甚至直接射了出来，白色的液体弄脏了Doom还勉强穿在身上的衬衣。他的内壁正在因为高潮而不可抑止地痉挛收缩，而Doom的阴茎仍在以难以承受的速度顶开绞紧他的软肉，迫使他身体内部仍然兴奋而潮热。

“啊——唔——”托尼的呻吟里开始带着哭腔，不断闯入的Alpha阴茎正在危险地肿大，碾过脆弱的腔体，将那里彻底打开，而他的身体出于本能再次分泌大量湿滑温热的液体润滑不断肿大的阴茎来避免受到伤害，他几乎能够听到阴茎挤入抽出带来的水声。那实在太超过了，Doom从来没有在他身体里以这种方式成结，他觉得自己的身体正为此紧绷发抖。更可怕的是Doom俯身吻上他的颈侧，吮吸啃咬，牙尖危险地磨蹭着微微凸起的腺体。“不，不要，”Tony混乱的大脑终于意识到他要干什么，惊恐地尖叫起来，“你不能就这样标记我！”

“是你问我为什么只能和我做爱，我觉得应该给你一个答案。”Doom一边说一边把肿大的阴茎送进Tony的最深处，从他的身体里挤榨出近乎尖叫的呻吟。“不要，不要标记……”Tony呜咽起来，他绝望地感受到Doom已经开始在他的身体里成结，他的Omega身体为此兴奋到颤抖，全力包裹着那个发热肿大的结，而他不可抑制地感到强烈的恐惧——被彻底占有、完全控制、再也无法选择其他——“啊——”他猛地尖叫起来，Alpha阴茎往深处狠狠地抽送了最后一下，猛地射出股股精液，大量信息素随之释放，仿佛有灼热的液体灌入身体深处，脆弱的生殖腔在这样强烈刺激下痉挛着喷出大量液体，他像是坏掉了一样流着水。他恐惧地等待着颈侧的疼痛，然而下一秒，Doom咬住了他的嘴唇，彻底覆盖他所有的惊叫和抽泣。他没有被标记，Doom没有做到那一步，但被充满的胀痛和剧烈的高潮仍然让他浑身颤抖无法动弹。

“这是惩罚，”Doom一点点吻掉他脸上的泪水，甚至包括颤抖的睫毛，“当然我会在你想要的时候标记你——总会有这么一天的。”


End file.
